


Give Me Yours

by OceanTheSoulRebel



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, during Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanTheSoulRebel/pseuds/OceanTheSoulRebel
Summary: She found him. She found him and they both knew she was dying, soon to be consumed by the Anchor eating at her flesh, but she needed to see him one last time.





	Give Me Yours

“I chased you for two years, bare-faced across the whole of Thedas, and still you mock the markings I once wore!” Her voice carried the whole of her frustration as she yelled at him, years of anger, hurt, and traitorous love betrayed sharpening her words to daggers. The anchor flared dangerously at her side and she fell to her knees, her eyes never leaving the regal face of the elf before her. He could do anything to her, alone as she was, and a tired, _exhausted_ part of her wished he would.

“You know they were the slave markings of the false gods, vhenan,” he replied inscrutably, his face shadowed by his helm. There was no kindness in his voice, no hint of the years they had spent together, hearts and limbs entwined. He cast his gaze across the landscape, riddled with the horrific statuary of Qunari bodies frozen in stone, the world gone silent with his power. No Inquisition soldiers had followed close enough to find them here, though he didn’t doubt they were on the way.

“Then give me yours, Fen’harel.” Her voice broke on the words. “You were my friend once, my love, my home. Your actions took me from my life and clan and ruined my whole world - give me something to make it all worth it. Claim me with your vallaslin.”

He didn’t move, didn’t breathe as the anchor burst into erratic light, drawing from her a primal scream that shook him - _him,_ the Dread Wolf, vanquisher of gods and kings. He closed the distance between them in long strides, coming to his knees and capturing her left arm in his firm grip, his other hand tangling in her braids and jerking her head up to face him. He smothered her cry with his lips, claiming her mouth again with a fervor that always threatened to devour them both. A flash of light exploded between them and he crushed her body to his, swallowing her screams as her limb unraveled into dust motes in his fingers.

He broke the kiss with a rough cry of his own, molding his now empty hand to her cheek. Tears streamed unchecked down her face and she sobbed, slumping forward into his arms. He stroked his hand over her hair as she buried herself in the black fur of his mantle as if she were trying to crawl inside his breastplate, as if she didn’t already live in the empty spaces of his soul.

“Fen’harel can only take, vhenan, and I have nothing left to give you.” His soft words drew her to face him and he kissed her again, slowly, reverently, mapping the shape and form of her lips with his own, tasting the salt of her tears over the bruised skin of her mouth. His hands wound into her braids as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the sensation at once alien and familiar to them both. He whispered the shape of his love over her tongue and she drank it in, her heartbeat pounding out the words to the Bond as it did years ago before he tore the world apart.

 _It was time._ He could hear the heavy footfalls of soldiers making their way to them. He almost swept her away with him - it would have been an easy feat, to fold her against his chest and carry her through the mirror. Would she beat on his breastplate and struggle, prey for the hunter who stalked her for years, or would she curl into him and follow where he led?

Her hand clutched at his nape and he knew his answer. He stole a final lick into her mouth, searing them both with the years of distance between them, before he stood. He felt her eyes on him as he strode toward the eluvian, and he had just stepped a foot into the mirror’s quicksilver portal as she called to him one last time.

“I’ll never stop searching for you, Solas. I will chase you to the ends of the earth and bring you to justice.”

He bowed his head. “You will try, vhenan,” he replied, the words bittersweet on his tongue, “and you will fail.” He disappeared into the mirror just as his former companions found her, screaming at his back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always lovingly appreciated. Also posted on my tumblr, if you're so interested! ["Give Me Yours," by ocean-in-my-rebel-soul](https://ocean-in-my-rebel-soul.tumblr.com/post/170815571016/give-me-yours-soulrebel-dragon-age)


End file.
